Creo que me estoy enamorando
by Luluana101
Summary: Kendall conoce a un cantante llamado James Diamond y se enamora de él . Si no se dan cuenta es un AU. PD: Se me olvido poner el Disclaimer, pero ustedes ya saben que los personajes pertenecen a Scott Fellows. PD2: Si no dejan reviews no sigo
1. Un encuentro casual

Este Fic está narrado desde el punto de vista de Kendall.

Yo estaba hay solo viéndolo como un completo idiota y así pase durante media hora. Era la persona más linda que había visto. Parecía una alucinación con ese cabello perfectamente peinado, esos ojos cafés y verdes, esos músculos que se veían a simple vista y esa cara era bella. (Nota de autora Kendall no es gay es bisexual) Ese chico tenía una belleza superior a la que hubiera visto alguna vez en su vida. Me sentí tonto y luego tome la decisión de ir a hablarle porque era estúpido quedarme hay observándolo.

-Hola.-Salude como si fuera un viejo amigo.

-Hola.-Me saludo de regreso y yo me ruboricé un poco.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-Le pregunte un poco tímido.

-James Diamond.-Respondió él un poco preocupado por algo.- ¿Y tú?-Me pregunto de vuelta.

-Kendall Knight.-Respondí yo torpemente.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?-Preguntó James mientras halaba la silla que estaba junto a la suya.

-Está bien.-Respondí muy emocionado.

-¿Qué edad tienes Kendall?-Me pregunto con mucha intriga.

-Tengo 22.-Le respondí

-Yo también tengo 22.-Me dijo muy feliz y en ese momento empecé a sentir mariposas en el estomago.

-Note que estabas preocupado por algo ¿por qué?-Pregunté con curiosidad.

-Estoy esperando a una chica que iba a venir pero aun no…..-Empezó a decir el castaño cuando parece que llego a quien esperaba.

-James.-Saludó una chica castaña muy feliz con la mano.

-Camille.-Saludo James a la chica haciéndole señas de que se sentara con él.

-Lo siento me retrase porque…..-Dijo la chica disculpándose en lo que James la interrumpió.  
-¿Quieres café?-Pregunto el castaño.

-Sí, pero es que quiero disculparme por haber llegado tarde.-Dijo la chica que al parecer se llama Camille.

-No te preocupes no me importa solo que creí que no ibas a venir.-Dijo James.

-Muchas gracias.-Dijo la castaña.- ¿Y qué era lo importante que tenias que decirme?

-Yo mejor me voy.-Dije yo.

-No, quédate.-Dijeron James y Camille.

-Kendall, ella es mi amiga Camille.-Dijo James.-Camille él es Kendall lo conocí mientras te esperaba.

-Hola Camille.-Dije yo.

-Hola Kendall.-Me respondió ella.

-Camille lo que tenía que decirte es que….conseguí un papel en esa película que están haciendo ahora a dos calles de donde vivimos.

-Yo adicioné para el papel de Alice pero no me dieron el papel porque al parecer tratar de apuñalar a la directora de casting porque eso hace el personaje, es ilegal. Apropósito la película se llama en el amor se vale todo.

-Lamento tanto que no hayan dado el papel, serias una magnifica Alice.-Dijo el niño bonito.

-Gracias, pero me alegro de que te hayan dado el papel.-Dijo la castaña.

-¿De qué se trata la obra?-Pregunté yo.

-De un asesino en serie llamado Jack que solo mata a determinadas chicas, creo que eran rubias lo capturan y 10 años después se escapa de prisión y se enamora de una chica irónicamente rubia, llamada Stephanie y luego empiezan a salir, se hacen novios etc. Después de un tiempo la chica aparece muerta y todos creen que el asesino era Jack y resulta que Stephanie fue asesinada por su hermana menor Alice y nadie lo sabe salvo Jack y la hermana mayor de Alice Katherine.-Dijo Camille.

-Creo que ya había oído de ella.-Dije.

-¿Enserio?-Preguntó James.

-Sí, una amiga vino a L.A. para la audición.-Dijo Kendall

-Ni te pregunte ¿Qué papel obtuviste?-Preguntó Camille.

-El de Jack.-Respondió James.

-¿Eres actor James?-Pregunte yo.

-No, soy cantante pero a veces decido participar en obras, películas o series de televisión.-Me respondió el castaño.-Y tú ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Bueno estudio derecho, pero soy jugador de un equipo de hockey en Minnesota.

-¿Eres de Minnesota?-Me preguntó el castaño.

-Sí.-Respondí yo.- ¿Por qué?-Pregunte sin darle mucha importancia.

-Porque yo también soy de Minnesota.-Me respondió.-Kendall.-Continuo.

-¿Si?-Le pregunte yo.

-Hoy Camille y yo veremos una película ¿quieres venir?-Me pregunto.

-Está bien.- Accedí indiferente aunque por dentro estaba a punto de estallar de emoción.

-Aquí te dejo la dirección del cine al cual iremos, la hora de la película y el nombre de la película.-Me dijo mientras me daba un papel, note que además el papel decía su número de teléfono.

-Los veré ahí.-Le respondí yo.


	2. ¿Eres gay?

En el cine:

-Deme un ticket para Besa y Cuenta.-Dije yo.

Luego de que me dieran el ticket fui de inmediato a la sala a buscar a James y corrí a tomar el asiento que estaba al lado derecho del suyo y mire que Camille estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de él.

Después que la película comenzara todos empezaron a besarse como si fuera contagioso. Luego Camille, James y yo nos sentimos incomodos porque ninguno tenía pareja; acto seguido salimos de la sala de cine.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-Pregunte confundido y algo molesto.- Creí que estarían besándose.-Continué cuando en ese momento Camille y James soltaron una sonora carcajada.

-¿James y yo?-Preguntó Camille entre risas mientras yo asentía con la cabeza.-No estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos.-Continuó aun doblándose de risa.

-Se nota que solo llevas un día de conocernos.-Dijo James casi quedándose sin aire por culpa de la risa.-Yo jamás saldría con Camille; ella es mi mejor amiga. Sería muy extraño, además soy gay.-Dijo James y en ese momento mi corazón empezó a latir y por un momento creí que se me iba a salir del cuerpo.

-Eeeres gay.-Pregunte muy nervioso.

-Shhhhhhhhh.-Me dijo cortante.-No los digas.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte confundido.

-Gustavo Rocque es mi productor musical y mi manager; así que me mataría si mis fans se dan cuenta de que soy gay.

-¿Por qué te mataría?-Pregunte muy curioso.

-Porque dice que tienes más fans si creen que tienen una oportunidad contigo y yo le digo que las fans de los One Direction o directioners son fans de las parejas entre ellos.

-¿Qué acaso los integrantes de One Direction no son solo chicos?-Pregunte convencido de lo que estaba diciendo.

-Sí.-Me respondió el castaño.

-Yo soy fan del Zarry.-Dijo Camille.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntamos el castaño y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Es la pareja entre Zayn y Harry.-Respondió la castaña como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Kendall promete que no le dirás a nadie que…-Dijo esto en un tono de voz normal y luego continúo hablando en susurros apenas audibles.-que soy gay.

-Lo prometo.-Dije yo.

De repente llego un grupo de chicas (aparentemente fans de James).

-OH DIOS MIO, ERES JAMES DIAMOND.-Grito una chica y de repente James solo desapareció entre la multitud.

-Nos vemos.-Nos gritó James a Camille y a mí.

Luego de un rato Camille y yo empezamos a hablar ya que James se había ido y ninguno de los dos se quería ir entonces resultaba incomodo solo vernos esperando a que James volviera.

-¿Qué edad tienes Kendall?-Me preguntó Camille.

-22-Respondí yo.- ¿Y tú?-Pregunté de vuelta.

-22.-Me respondió y luego preguntó.- ¿te gustaría aparecer en esa película de la que hablábamos la otra vez?

-Sí.-Respondí algo confundido por la pregunta.- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que después de mi audición me dijeron que aunque no tenía el papel podía salir de extra, pero necesitaba una pareja, no necesariamente que fuera mi novio solo que tenía que estar sentada con alguien en una escena en un restaurante y le iba a decir a James que si quería salir de extra conmigo pero él consiguió el papel Jack así que decidí que podrías salir conmigo.

-Está bien.-Respondí yo.


	3. ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Durante la filmación:

-Bien, esta es la escena donde Jack llega con la chica al restaurante.-Dijo el director.-QUE VENGAN LOS EXTRAS.-Continuo diciendo a gritos.

En ese momento nos indicaron donde nos íbamos a sentar Camille y yo.

-Bien, actúen como si estuvieran en un restaurante.-Dijo el director.-Y no en una película.-Al decir esto se volvió hacia unos chicos que solo veían a la cámara.

-Está bien.-Respondimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Luego de la escena todos los extras salimos del estudio y encontramos a James en Vestuario y Maquillaje (nota de autora esa escena se supone que era de 6 años antes por eso James no había salido). Él se despidió de nosotros con la mano, porque en ese momento les estaban aplicando el maquillaje y no podía mover la cara, luego me dio la impresión de que hizo un guiño, pero pudo haber sido que le cayó maquillaje al ojo

Luego de la filmación de la película todos fuimos a la casa de James.

-¿Cómo consiguieron ser extras?-Nos preguntó el moreno con mucha curiosidad.

-Bueno, cuando hice la audición me dijeron que aunque no tenía el papel aun podía salir en la película como extra sí llevaba un compañero que actuara como mi cita.-Dijo Camille mientras James hacia una señal de que quería saber más, así que ella continuo.-Y decidí llevar a Kendall.

-Está bien.-Dijo él.-Cambiando de tema ¿Por qué viniste a L.A Kendall?

-Bueno, porque mi hermana menor de 17 años vino a L.A de vacaciones y mi mamá me dijo que la acompañara, además para visitar a esa amiga que les comente que adicionó para "En el amor se vale todo".-Respondí yo.

-¡Qué dulce! Asegurarte de que tu hermanita no le pase nada.-Dijo la chica.- ¿Cómo se llama?

-No vengo a asegurarme de que nada le pase, vengo a asegurarme de que no apueste a espaldas de mamá. A si, se llama Kate, pero todos le decimos Katie.-Respondí yo.

-No puedo creer que alguien empiece a apostar desde los 17.-Dijo la castaña con tono de incredulidad.

-Es que no empezó a apostar este año, empezó a apostar desde los 11. Además solo vino a L.A porque aquí hay muchas celebridades y ella quiere ser el manager de una.

-Yo necesito un manager.-Dijo el castaño, muy emocionado.

-Creí que Gustavo es tu manager.-Dije yo.-Además ¿quieres que una chica de 17 años sea tu manager?

-Para empezar Gustavo es mi manager pero como cantante, necesito un manager de actuación. Y además si enserio es así tu hermana yo la contrato con los ojos cerrados. Dile que quiero que mañana venga a hablar conmigo.-Me respondió él.

-Está bien, le diré que mañana venga a hablar contigo.-Dije yo con resignación.

-¿Dónde se están hospedando?-Preguntó Camille cambiando de tema.

-En Palmwoods.-Respondí yo.

-Pero no te dejan hospedarte ahí a menos de que seas aspirante a famoso.-Me dijeron los dos castaños al mismo tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero mi hermana actuó en un comercial y por eso nos dejaron quedar.

-Kendall.-Me dijo James algo nervioso y luego note que tenía la cabeza inclinada y ruborizado como si tuviera vergüenza de algo.

-Si.-Respondí yo algo confundido.

-¿Qui-Quisieras salir conmigo?-Me dijo tartamudeando y más ruborizado que nunca.

-Si.-Dije yo como si me diera igual aunque por dentro gritaba de emoción y solo faltaba que empezara a hacer mi baile feliz.

-¿En serio?-Me dijo con ilusión en el rostro.

-En serio.-Le respondí yo.

-Está bien, ven mañana a las 8:00 pm aquí.-Me dijo y luego parece que se dio cuenta de algo.- ¿Sabes cómo llegar verdad?

-Si, por supuesto.-Dije yo.

-Dame tu teléfono.-Me dijo sacando el suyo.

-Bien.-Dije yo y empecé a dictarle mi número de teléfono.

-Todavía tienes el mío ¿verdad?

-Sí.-Dije yo sacando del bolsillo delantero del pantalón el papel que me había dado.

Luego de eso todos nos despedimos y yo volví a mi apartamento en Palmwoods para encontrarme con Katie.

-Hola Katie.-Dije yo.

-Hola hermano mayor.-Me respondió ella mientras cambiaba los canales del televisor.

-¿A qué no adivinas?-Le dije yo.

-Me dejaras apostar.-Me dijo ella.

-No.-Le dije yo y ella suspiró.-Conseguí a alguien que te quiere como manager.

-¿Quién?-Dijo ella muy emocionada.

-James Diamond.-Le respondí yo.

-¿Él cantante?-Me preguntó ella.

-Si ¿qué otro James Diamond hay?-Dije yo.

-Pero creí que ya tenía manager.-Me dijo ella.

-Bueno, me dijo que tenía manager como cantante pero que necesita uno cómo actor.-Le dije yo.

-¿En serio?-Me pregunto con emoción.

-Si.-Le respondí yo.-Dijo que quiere que mañana llegues a hablar con él.

-Está bien, mañana iré a hablar con él.-Dijo ella más para sí misma que para mí.-¿Me llevarías?

-Está bien.-Accedí.- ¿A qué hora?

-A las 3:00 pm.

-Está bien, mañana a las 3:00 pm.


	4. ¿ESTAS SALIENDO CON JAMES?

-James, James, James.-Llamaba a la puerta del chico de mis sueños.

-YA VOY.-Se oyo la voz de mi cita de esta noche distante y emocionada. Luego se vio a traves de la parte de cristal de la puerta que bajaba las escalera muy rapido abotonandose una camisa malva, de mangas cortas en la cual los botones llegaban hasta abajo, tambien tenia un puesto un pantalón muy entallado. Se veia realmente sexy y cuando abrio la puerta yo me quede idiotizado y luego reaccione cuando me saludo.

-Hola Kendall.-Me saludó James muy feliz, mientras agitaba su mano.  
-Hola James.-Dije yo y luego continue hablando.-Ella es mi hermana Katie.-Al decir esto ella saludo con la mano algo timida. Nunca habia visto a Katie ser timida pero esta vez si.

-Pasen.-Dijo James haciendo conla mano una seña que indicara que pasaramos.-¿Kendall tu te vas a quedar o no?

-No, tengo que hacer algo.-Respondi yo.

-Está bien.-Dijo él muy calmado.

-Bueno, yo me voy. Adiós Katie, Adiós James.-Me despidi yo.

-Adiós Kendall.-Dijeron mi cita y mi hermana al mismo tiempo.

Luego de media hora.

-James.-Dijo ella.

-¿Si?-Pregunto él con curiosidad.

-Me das tu autografo.-Dijo ella, sacando un lapicero y una foto de James.(Nota de autor: Ya que Katie no conoce muy bien a James es su fan)

-Esta bien.-Dijo él confundido mientras tomaba la foto que después firmaria.

Luego de eso siguieron discutiendo algunos temas como:

-Oí que hay una nueva pelicula con Johnny Depp y necesitan a alguien más para el reparto, no saldrias en muchas escenas pero aun asi ganarias experiencia y habrias trabajado con Johnny Depp y Tim Burton.-Dijo ella.

-Está bien.-Dijo él.

Luego siguieron hablando de cosas asi.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-Preguntó el castaño cortesmente.

-No gracias, estoy bien.-Dijo ella.

-¿Sabes algo Katie?-Preguntó James.

-¿Si?

-Me agradas.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres venir mañana a mi casa? veremos peliculas.

-Está bien.-Respondio ella muy, pero muy calmada aunque por dentro gritaba de la emoción.

Ya habian terminado de discutir de la carrera de actuación de James asi que Katie tenia que irse.

-Adiós James.-Dijo ella como si lo conociera desde hace tiempo y no hace solo minutos.

-Adiós Katie.-Dijo él.

**Desde aqui ya no está narrado desde el punto de visto de Kendall.**

Cuando Katie llego a su apartamento no podia evitar sentir que se habia olvidado de algo.

Pasaron las horas y a las 8:05 pm Kendall se despidio de su hermana.

A las 8:24 pm Katie supo lo que habia olvidado, habia dejado su bolso en la casa de James, en ese bolso tenia su camara digital y su laptop asi que decidio llamar a Kendall para que por favor le pidiera a James que le diera su bolso. Pero Kendall no contesto. Asi que decidio ir ella a la casa de James.

Cuando la chica llego a la casa del castaño trato de tocar la puerta pero al tocarla se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta asi que solo entro. Su misión estaba clara: entrar tomar su bolso y decirle a James que su puerta estaba abierta. Pero cuando entro vio que su hermano estaba besandose con James, se quedo en estado de shock. Además estaba muy molesta con su hermano. Después de ver eso solo entro silenciosamente, tomo su bolso, se fué y cerro la puerta igual de callado que cuando entro.

Cuando Kendall llegó a su apartamento compartidó con Katie vio a su hermana muy molesta y con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué paso Katie?-Preguntó el muy confundido y algo preocupado dejando su chaqueta en un perchero.

-¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS SALIENDO CON JAMES?-Estalló ella.

-¿Por qué dices que estoy saliendo con James?

-TE VI BESANDOLO CUANDO ENTRE POR MI BOLSO.

-ESPERA, FUISTE A LA CASA DE JAMES.-Cuando el rubio dijo esto su hermana asintio con la cabeza.-¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE IR ALLÁ A LAS 8 DE LA NOCHE?

-NECESITABA EL BOLSO, HAY TENGO MI CÁMARA Y MI LAPTOP.

-¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME LLAMASTE PARA QUE TE LA TRAJERA?

-TE LLAME, PERO AL PARECER TE ESTABAS BESUQUEANDO CON TU QUERIDO NOVIECITO JAMES DIAMOND.

-¿POR QUÉ TE MOLESTA TANTO QUE SALGA CON JAMES, SI TU MISMA DIJISTE QUE NO QUERIAS SER DE ESAS CHICAS QUE CREEN QUE PUEDEN SALIR CON JAMES Y QUE SE MOLESTAN SI TIENE PAREJA?

-NO ME MOLESTA QUE SALGAS CON JAMES, ME MOLESTA QUE NO HAYAS CONFIADO EN MI COMO PARA DECIRMELO.

-¿En serio es eso lo que te molesta?-Pregunto Kendall bajando el tono de voz y su hermana asintio con la cabeza.-Pero ¿por qué?

-Por que yo ya sabia que eres bisexual y no me quisiste contar.

-Lo siento Katie, debi decirtelo.

-Descuida, solo que la proxima vez quiero que me cuentes.-Dijo ella y luego se hizo un largo silencio durante como 5 minutos aunque parecia una eternidad y luego el silencio fue roto por Katie.-¿Y?-Dijo ella en tono burlesco.

-Y¿QUÉ?

-¿Cómo estubo el beso con James?

-KATIE

-POR FAVOR KENDALL. Solo quiero que me digas que tan bueno es besando James.

-ESO ES MUY PERSONAL.

-TE HE HECHO PREGUNTAS MÁS PERSONALES QUE ESA ¿CÓMO CREES QUE SE QUE ERES BISEXUAL Y QUE SALISTE CON CARLOS GARCÍA? Y NO TE HAN MOLESTADO EN ABSOLUTO.

-PERO VA A SONAR MUY GAY.

-ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE QUE TIENES UN NOVIO Y ESO ES LO QUE TE PARECE GAY.

-BIEN, TE RESPONDERE...ES MUY BUEN BESADOR, AHORA ENTIENDO PORQUE TODAS LAS CHICASSE DERRITEN POR ÉL.

-ADEMÁS DE QUE ES LINDO.

-KATIE, TIENE 5 AÑOS MÁS QUE TÚ NO DEBERIA PARECERTE LINDO.

-Esta bien...es sexy.

-KATIE.

-OK, YA NO DIGO NADA.-Dijo ella como si ella fuese un cachorrito y Kendall la hubiera pateado, luego fingió tos diciendo sexy.

-KATIE.

-NO DIJE NADA.

A la mañana siguiente en las noticias:

-Se ha visto al famoso cantante James Diamond con su novio un jugador de hockey del equipo Minnesota Wilds Kendall Knight.-Dijo un periodista en la televisión mientras enseñaban una foto donde James y Kendall estaban tomados de la mano, luego otra donde Kendall estaba arrecostado en el hombro de James.-Y si acaso estan dudando de que sean pareja, tambien tenemos esta.-Cuando dijo esta salio una foto del beso de James y Kendall.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo.

Pronto subire el siguiente.

Besos a todos a los que les gustan mis historias y esta en particular.

PD: Perdonen mi mala ortografía, pero es que mi nueva compu no tiene Microsoft Office Word y tengo que escribirlo en WordPad y no me corrige los errores de ortografía.

Luluana101.


	5. Lo que paso en la cita

Sé que esto ya había pasado, pero es que quería que supieran lo que paso en la cita. Además en uno de los reviews me pidieron que lo escribiera.

Lo que sucedió en la cita de James y Kendall.

-James.-Grito el rubio y luego vio a su muy amado James ir a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Kendall.-Saludo el castaño y el rubio noto que su novio tenía la camisa sin terminar de abotonar.

-Hola.-Dijo Kendall subiendo la mirada en cuanto el castaño noto que el rubio solo se concentraba en su camisa.

-Pasa.-Dijo James haciendo la misma seña con las manos que había hecho hace un rato cuando Katie llego a hablar con él.

Luego Kendall entro y noto que la casa del castaño estaba más arreglada de lo usual. En la mesa tenía una cena que parecía que la hubiera hecho él mismo.

Cuando estaban cenando James interrumpió el silencio.

-¿Qué es lo que tenías que hacer?-Dijo el cantante muy curioso.

-Cosas.-Respondió el jugador de los Minnesota Wilds.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Te enseñare lo que hacía, cuando terminemos de cenar.

-Está bien.

Luego de cenar James volvió a romper el silencio.

-Entonces.

-Entonces ¿qué?

-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?

-Ah sí.-Dijo el rubio de repente cuando entendió de lo que hablaba James y luego fue a traer una caja en forma de corazón cubierto por un papel rojo brillante y un recipiente de esos que usas para guardar comida y a pesar de que era traslucido no se veía bien lo que había dentro, al parecer James no notó estas cajas porque se había perdido en los bellos ojos verdes de Kendall.

-Esta tienes que abrirla ya sino se va a deshacer, espero que te guste lo hice yo.-Dijo el rubio dándole a James el recipiente. Al abrirlo se veía adentro una Tarta de Mousse de Calala.-Y esta.-Dijo entregándole la que tiene forma de corazón.- Si quieres la puedes abrirla ya o…-No termino de decir esto cuando James la abrió, dentro habían unos chocolates. Después James solo abrazo a Kendall muy fuerte y Kendall correspondió al abrazo.- ¿Por qué me abrazas?

-Porque tú mismo hiciste el Mousse y yo contrate un chef y además nadie había hecho nada por mí jamás.-Dijo el castaño y al terminar de hablar se le abrazo de nuevo al rubio quien lo abrazo de regreso.

-¿En serio nadie había hecho nada por ti?

-En serio.-Respondió el castaño algo triste.

-Bueno, yo soy diferente.-Dijo el rubio en tono consolador.

-Te amo Kendall Knight.-Dijo James con un tono que parecía hablar en serio y en ese momento Kendall se enrojeció brutalmente.

-Yo también te amo James Diamond.-Dijo el chico de los ojos verdes.

En ese momento James halo a Kendall por la camisa y lo besó. Kendall al principio se sorprendió pero luego correspondió al beso. Luego de que Kendall comenzara a besar a James también, acomodo sus manos en la cintura del castaño y lo acerco aún más.

Luego de un rato de que James y Kendall se empezarán a besar, llego Katie Knight al tratar de tocar la puerta se dio cuenta de que no estaba bien cerrada así que al rozarla se abrió, luego entro por su bolso.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Dijo James al oír que se movía un cojín del sofá.

-De seguro no es nada.-Respondió el rubio, mientras Katie lanzaba una maldición entre dientes y salía de la casa. Luego el castaño volvió a ver a todos lados pero no vio nada.

-Tienes razón, no debió haber sido nada.-Dijo el chico ojos cafés y verdes.

-¿En qué estábamos?-Pregunto el rubio.

Luego de eso solo se siguieron besando y se separaron únicamente cuando el aire era cuestión de vida o muerte.

Luego de que se besaran durante un largo rato más James y Kendall fueron al sofá y Kendall se recostó en el hombro de James y el castaño le puso una mano alrededor de la cintura del rubio acto seguido el chico de ojos verdes se puso rojo como tomate.

Pasaron un rato (como 10 minutos) sin decirse nada el uno al otro. Hasta que Kendall vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que ya eran las 10:38 pm. Y se despidió de James. Luego James y Kendall se besaron brevemente y segundos después notaron que estaban tomados de las manos. Luego Kendall se despidió nuevamente de James y se fue.

Bueno, este es el capítulo Nº 5, espero que les haya gustado.

Ya tengo Word wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiii eso significa que voy a poder actualizar más seguido

Un gran abrazo a todas las personas a las que les gusta esta historia.

Por cierto: Calala es maracuyá. Puse calala porque estoy muy acostumbrada a decirle así que se siente extraño poner maracuyá.

Espero haber aclarado ¿de dónde salieron las fotos?

Luluana101


	6. Me tengo que ir :'(

El mismo día en que salió la noticia de la relación de Kendall y James pero en la tarde en Rocque Records.

-¿Por qué tengo que venir hoy? Hoy era mi día libre. ¿Lo recuerdas?-Dijo el James.

-POR ESTO.-Grito Gustavo enseñando un periódico donde el titular decía: El cantante James Diamond tiene una relación con el Jugador de Hockey de los Minnesota Wilds Kendall Knight.

-UH, eso.-Dijo James al ver el titular.

-SI, ESTO.-Gritó Gustavo.

-Gustavo yo.-Dijo James explicándose.

-ES LA MEJOR IDEA QUE HA EXISTIDO.-Grito su productor musical muy feliz.

-¿Lo es?-Preguntó el joven muy confundido y feliz.

-Si.-Dijo Kelly muy contenta por James.-Mira, la mayoría de tus fans dicen que hacen muy linda pareja. Otras solo aceptan tu relación y otras son fans de los Minnesota Wilds y por eso aman tu relación con Kendall.

-¿En serio?-Dijo el castaño con ilusión que se notaba muy fácilmente por el brillo en su mirada y su tono de voz.

-Si, en serio.-Dijo Kelly con dulzura.

-Bueno si no me necesitan para nada mas me iré.-Dijo James.

-DE HECHO.-Grito el productor musical y James volvió para ver y luego Gustavo dijo:- Conseguí tu primera gira mundial.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO.-Grito James muy emocionado.

-PUES CREELO, tendrás un concierto en Paris, otro en Inglaterra y otro en Canadá.-Dijo Gustavo Rocque.

-Esto es increíble.-Dijo James.

-La gira inicia mañana, así que prepara tus maletas y nos vamos a Londres.-Dijo el productor musical. En ese instante James se alegró mucho pero luego estaba triste y muy preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa James?-Preguntó Kelly preocupada.

-Es que no sé qué hacer con mi relación con Kendall.-Dijo el castaño, triste.

-Solo explícale, seguro lo entenderá.-Dijo Kelly.

-Sí, seguro entenderá.-Dijo James.

…...

Ese mismo día cuando iban a ver la película.

-Hola, llegaron.-Dijo James muy feliz cuando llegaron Katie, Camille y Kendall.-Kendall tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Si James?-Dijo Kendall.

-Esto es muy pero muy importante.-Dijo James.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el rubio intrigado.

-Mira es que Gustavo me dijo que…

-Te dijo que deberíamos terminar por el bien de tu carrera.-Dijo Kendall sacando conclusiones.

-NO, no. Nada de eso, es más le gusta que salgamos porque a muchas delas fans les gusta la relación y son fans de los Minnesota Wilds así que no dejaran de ser mis fans. Lo que te quería decir es que: tendré mi primera gira mundial…

-ESO ES GENIAL.-Gritó Kendall feliz y luego abrazo a James.

-Pero mañana me tengo que ir a Londres.-Dijo el castaño mientras la sonrisa de Kendall se borraba.

-Eso no es tan genial.-Dijo el rubio algo triste.

-Lo sé. Pero necesito hacer esta gira.-Dijo el castaño triste.

-Lo entiendo.-Dijo el rubio.

-Por lo menos nos podremos ver hoy y un rato mañana.-Dijo el castaño.

-Tienes razón, debemos aprovechar este tiempo que estamos juntos.

Luego se pusieron a ver la película y nadie dijo nada hasta que se acabó. Luego se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas.

…...

Al día siguiente media hora antes de que James se fuera.

-Gracias por venir a ayudarme a empacar.-Agradeció el castaño a su novio que al parecer llegó a ayudarle a empacar.

-De nada, además necesitamos pasar juntos este último rato.-Dijo el rubio.

Luego el castaño empezar a llorar.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Preguntó el rubio muy preocupado.

-No quiero irme.-Dijo el castaño aun llorando.-Quiero quedarme contigo.

-Pero tienes que ir.-Dijo el rubio.

-No quiero ir.-Dijo el castaño tal como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-Recuerda que nos volveremos a ver en 2 semanas.-Dijo el rubio.

-Pero no quiero pasar 2 semanas sin ti.-Dijo el castaño.

-Pues nos hablaremos por video chat.-Dijo el rubio.

-Está bien.-Accedió el castaño.

Luego de que terminaran de empacar Kendall y James se besaron como nunca antes. No sabría cómo describir el beso pero fue el mejor beso que Kendall y James hayan dado en su vida incluyendo otras parejas que habían tenido; simplemente fue mágico.

…...

Una semana después de que James se había ido.

James estaba llamando a Kendall por video chat.

-Hola Kendall.-Dijo el castaño cuando el rubio contesto.

-Hola James.-Contesto Kendall.- ¿Dónde estás?

-En parís.-Dijo James.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has pasado en parís?-Pregunto el rubio con curiosidad.

-Llegué hace unas horas, es solo que pasé una semana en Inglaterra por algo que aun no entiendo bien.

-Ah, está bien. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, y tú.

-Bien.

-Oye Kendall, tengo una canción nueva y quiero que me digas que te parece.

-Está bien.

-Bueno es esta:

Wait a minute before you tell me anything, how was your day?  
Cause I have been missing you by my side, yeah  
Did I awake you out of your dream  
I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep  
You calm me down  
There's something bout the sound of your voice  
I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris,London,Toyko  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Guy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Guy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Guy I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million beauty guys that know my name  
But don't you worry, cause you have my heart  
It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city  
Just get up and go  
The show must go on so I need you to be strong  
I-I-I-I'm never never (never as far away as it may seem)  
Soon we'll be together  
We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris,London,Toyko  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Guy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Guy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Guy I'll be thinking about you)

Oh  
Wherever the wind blows me  
You're still the one and only guy on my mind  
No, there ain't no one better (worldwide)  
So always remember (worldwide)  
Always remember, guy you're mine

Paris,London,Toyko  
There's just one thing that I gotta do  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Not gonna let me take another goodbye  
Baby, it won't be long  
You're the one that I'm waiting on  
(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)  
Guy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
Guy I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide  
(Guy I'll be thinking about you)

(Worldwide)  
Yes, I may meet a million beauty guys that know my name  
But don't you worry  
Cause you have my heart

-¿Y qué te parece?-Pregunto el castaño.

-Me encanta.-Respondió el rubio con sinceridad.

-Bueno, la escribí pensando en ti. Así que más valía que te gustara.-Dijo el castaño mientras el rubio se reía.

-Adiós Kendall, me tengo que ir a dormir.-Dijo el castaño.

-Pero si me acabas de llamar.-Dijo el rubio.

-Pues sí, pero es que son la una am y me tengo que ir a dormir.

-Adiós James.-Dijo Kendall.

-Adiós Kendall.-Dijo James y luego apagó su computadora.

…...

Este fue el capítulo nº 6 y sé que algunos se preguntaran ¿por qué aun no lo pone como si estuviera completo? Pues es porque aun quiero subir uno o dos capítulos. WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.

Se despide y les manda un montón de besos empalagosos (psicológicos)

Luluana101


	7. ¿Qué paso con Kendall?

James estaba en el aeropuerto a las 5:30 pm, muerto de cansancio después de su gira mundial solo esperando ver a su querido novio. Pero por más que lo busco, no lo encontró. Decidió llamarlo al celular pero no contesto. Así que decidió volver a casa a pesar de no haber visto a su amado rubio. Pero no iba a irse a casa sin antes visitar a Camille.

Así que cuando llegó a Palmwoods corrió hacia el apartamento de Camille y toco a su puerta.

-JAMES.-Grito Camille mientras abrazaba a su amigo.-VENISTE.

-Vine.-Dijo James, quien aún estaba abrazado de la castaña.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, solo que un tiempo estuve enferma pero ya estoy mejor.-Respondió esta.- ¿Y a ti cómo te fue?

-Bien. Oye ¿Sabes dónde está Kendall?-Preguntó el castaño hiperactivo y nervioso como si hubiera bebido 36 tazas de café seguidas. En ese momento noto que en la cara de su amiga se borraba la sonrisa; se notaba nerviosa y se mordía el labio inferior lo cual indicaba culpabilidad.

-Me dijo que te diera esto y luego se fue.-Dijo la castaña entregándole una carta a James.- ¿Quieres entrar? Sera mejor que la leas sí estas sentado y más si estas con una amiga.-Dijo Camille abriendo la puerta para dejar que James pasara. Luego se sentaron en el sofá y James leyó la carta en voz alta hasta cierto punto. Lo que leyó en voz alta decía algo así "Querido James, quería decirte esto en persona pero…" luego dejo de leerla en voz alta y empezó a llorar sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-NO, por favor no llores.-Repetía la chica, desesperada como cuando una persona quiere que un niño muy pequeño o un bebé dejen de llorar pero eso solo hace que lloren más.

-No estoy llorando.-Afirmaba el moreno.-Es solo la lluvia.

-Eso tendría sentido si y solo si: primero estuviéramos afuera. Y segundo: ESTUVIERA LLOVIENDO.

-Cambiemos de tema.-Sugirió el moreno.

-Está bien. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-De cuando estabas enferma.

-Bueno, estuve en el hospital por intoxicación alimenticia. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo importante es que conocí al chico más lindo que vi jamás.

-OYE. YO SOY EL CHICO MÁS LINDO QUE VISTE JAMÁS.

-Sí pero tú no cuentas.-Respondió la castaña.-Eres mi mejor amigo y además gay.

-Está bien. Cuéntame acerca de ese chico.

-Bueno, creo que es estudiante de medicina.

-¿Le hablaste?

-Sí, pero no mucho. Yo le dije "Hola, me llamo Camille" él me dijo "Hola, me llamo Logan" yo le dije "Lindo nombre" él me dijo "El tuyo igual" yo le dije "¿Quieres salir conmigo? Él me dijo "Bleep Blap Bloop" y luego se fue.-Dijo la castaña.

-Por lo menos sabes su nombre.-Dijo el castaño en tono de burla.

Camille iba a contestar pero en ese momento tocaron a su puerta. Era Logan.

-Hola. No es que me moleste pero ¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto la castaña algo confundida.

-Es que el día que fuiste al hospital se te olvido esto.-Dijo el pálido sacando un brazalete de oro de su mochila.-Y te seguí hasta aquí el día que lo perdiste pero no sabía en qué apartamento vivías y no te vi por ningún lado y además tenía que volver a clase así que decidí venir al día siguiente, pero se me olvido y me acorde hasta hoy que vi tu brazalete en mi mochila y me acorde de que tenía que devolvértelo y vine aquí y me acorde de que no sabía cuál era tu apartamento y se lo pregunte a un grupo de chicos y me dijeron que era este así, te lo devuelvo.-Al terminar de decir esto le entrego el brazalete y Camille lo abrazo.

-Pasa.-Dijo la castaña en señal de saludo.

-Gracias.-Dijo este entrando al apartamento de la castaña.

-Él es mi mejor amigo James.-Dijo ella señalando al castaño que estaba en el sofá.

-Hola, mucho gusto.-Dijo el pálido fingiendo una sonrisa.

-Hola.-Dijo el castaño extendiendo la mano en señal de saludo. Luego el pálido la estrecho y las separaron.-Mucho gusto.

-¿Cómo estás?-Dijo Logan por cortesía. Y luego James rompió a llorar.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No, es solo que está muy sensible.-Dijo la castaña.

-Lo siento, en serio lo siento.-Dijo el pelo negro.-Si quieren que me vaya lo entenderé.

-No te preocupes. No fue tu culpa.-Respondió el castaño, secándose las lágrimas.- Es culpa de mi estúpido novio.

-¿Novio? ¿Quién es tu novio?-Pregunto el estudiante de medicina.

-EL ESTUPIDO DE KENDALL KNIGHT.-Gritó el moreno y luego siguió llorando.

-Pero ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Qué paso?-Pregunto el pelo negro.

-Me mando esta carta.-Dijo el castaño mientras le mostraba la carta al otro chico.

-"Querido James, quería decirte esto en persona pero…"-El pelo negro se detuvo en exactamente el mismo lugar que James. Luego hubo un silencio sepulcral y Logan comprendió el dolor del castaño.

BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Los dejare con la duda de lo que dice la carta. Principalmente porque tengo que terminar mis tareas porque hoy es domingo y mañana tengo que entregar mucha tarea y aprenderme las posiciones de piernas y brazos de ballet (tenemos clase de danza y estamos estudiando las posiciones de ballet) y porque no llevo mucho de la carta.

¿Pensaron que me había olvidado de Logan verdad?

Solo les diré algo del siguiente capítulo o tal vez no del siguiente pero si de lo que va a pasar después en el fic: Aparecerá Carlos.


	8. Sentimiento de Culpa

Aclaraciones antes de iniciar con el fic:

1°: A pesar de que Kendall no vive con Katie y la Sra. Knight les manda dinero de lo que ganaba como jugador de hockey.

2° La carta dice:

James quería decirte esto en persona pero no pude porque soy UN MALDITO COBARDE. Tenía que regresar a Minnesota y al encontrarme con mi MEJOR AMIGO Carlos hicimos un concurso de miradas y yo solo lo BESE. NO PUEDO CREER QUE FUI TAN IDIOTA; TU ERES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA Y JAMÁS PENSARIA EN HACERTE ALGO ASI. NO SE POR QUE LO HICE SI NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTA.

Entendería si no me perdonas, incluso si me odias. Solo que preferiría que me perdonaras.

Lo siento mucho James. Todo: venirme sin avisarte antes y besarme con Carlos.

En serio lo siento muchísimo. POR FAVOR PERDONAME.

Sabes, mejor ódiame hasta el fin así te desahogaras y a pesar de que me sentiría terrible sabría que no vas a sufrir por esto. Prométeme que me vas a odiar o a perdonar. Sé que eres fuerte y que lo vas a superar y prefiero que me odies a que estés triste. Por favor perdóname u ódiame. Te lo suplico.

No soporto hacerte sufrir, así que por favor no sufras por esto solo perdóname, ódiame u olvídame.

Atte. : Tu novio o ex novio (como quieras que este nuestra situación sentimental) Kendall.

Antes de continuar con el fic quisiera aceptar que cometí 2 errores gravísimos aunque el segundo solo no le pongan atención: 1°Kendall le mandó la carta a Camille con una nota que dice: Querida Camille: Por favor le entregas esto a James cuando vuelvas, es que soy un maldito cobarde que no le puede decir de frente que lo engaño cuando ni siquiera quería hacerlo así que lo que debió haber dicho en el capítulo anterior es "Se fue y unos días después me mando esto". Y el segundo: El nombre real de Logan (tanto Henderson como Mitchell) es Hortense.

Dejando claro eso, volvamos al resto del fic.

Capítulo 8: Sentimiento de Culpa

Kendall estaba en su casa en Minnesota, sintiéndose culpable por el gran error que había arruinado todo. A pesar de que ya habían pasado 3 días no lo superaba. La culpa se lo comía vivo y no lo toleraba. Eran ya las 11:56 pm y no se había podido dormir de solo pensar en James. Pasó hasta las 3:42 am sin poder dormir y solo se durmió a esa hora porque el sueño y el cansancio le ganaron.

A la mañana siguiente tenía que un partido de hockey. Como era en la tarde el rubio no se molestó en despertarse temprano. Eran las 10:29 am y el chico rubio con cejas negras no quería levantarse y solo se puso en pie porque tenía mucha hambre así que fue a la cocina y preparo lo que le requirió menos tiempo y esfuerzo: cereal con leche.

Estaba deprimido, seguía sin poder aceptar haberle hecho eso a James. De repente sintió una respiración en su cuello. Volteo pero no vio a nadie, así que decidió seguir comiendo; siguió comiendo y de repente vio a alguien parado enfrente de él.

-CARLOS.-Gritó el rubio algo enojado y también asustado.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó el moreno con inocencia.

-CASI ME MATAS DEL SUSTO.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó el latino.-Solo quería asustarte un poco.

-Está bien ¿qué haces aquí?-Dijo el rubio algo confundido en los 2 casos solo que diferente.

-Quería hacerte compañía.-Respondió el moreno.

-Mmm Gracias.-Dijo el rubio.

-Te traje waffles, pero ya que ya comenzaste a desayunar creo que mejor no te los daré.-Dijo Carlos con desilusión mirando los waffles.

-NO.-Gritó Kendall.-SÍ LOS QUIERO.-El rubio dijo que si los quería porque a pesar de que su amigo era bueno horneando galletas si era bueno cocinando todo lo demás.

-Está bien.-Dijo Carlos algo confundido y asustado.

Luego Kendall empezó a comer muchos de verdad muchos waffles y el latino solo lo veía de forma extraña.

-¿Terminaste de tragar waffles?-Preguntó el moreno entre risas.

-Sí.-Respondió el güero también riéndose, dejando medio waffle de los 5 que había llevado Carlos.-Gracias.-Dijo todavía masticando el pedazo de waffle que tenía en la boca.

-De nada.-Dijo el latino.-Es que más temprano hice unos cuantos para mí y quería seguir haciendo pero ya no quería más waffles. Así que te hice unos a ti ya que igual pensaba venir.

-Bueno, estaban muy buenos Carlos.-Respondió el rubio.

-¿James te perdono?-Preguntó el latino con curiosidad pero con inocencia.

-No lo sé, supongo que no.-Dijo Kendall mientras trataba de no deprimirse.

-¿A qué hora es el partido hoy?-Pregunto el latino quien al parecer tenía una habilidad especial para cambiar de tema.

-TÚ DEBERIAS SABERLO, VAMOS CONTRA TU EQUIPO.-Grito el rubio desesperado y confundido (si, quise que fueran de 2 equipos diferentes ¿y?)

-Por eso te pregunto, estaba en la práctica y dijeron que hoy nos tocaba contra los Minnesota Wilds y luego dijeron una hora pero yo no la recuerdo por estar pensando en… otras cosas.

-Es hoy a las 6:30 pm.-Respondió el rubio con resignación.-Espera, ¿en que estabas pensando?

-NO QUIERO DECIRTE.-Dijo Carlos.

-Vamos, somos mejores amigos. Nos decimos TODO.-Suplicaba el rubio.

-NO, NO TE PIENSO DECIR.-Decía el moreno quien ahora cruzaba sus brazos y hacia berrinche.

-SI NO ME CUENTAS…-El güero se quedó pensativo y luego dio una amenaza.-TE HARE COSQUILLAS.

-NO, KENDALL, NO.-Gritaba el hispano mientras el otro se acercaba y le comenzaba a hacer cosquillas.-NO, NO TE VOY A DECIR.

-Está bien, no me digas.-Dijo Kendall volviendo su voz como la de un niño haciendo berrinche y luego puso un puchero.

-No te lo diré.-Cuando de repente vio que el rubio se acercaba a su panza y le empezaba a hacer cosquillas nuevamente.-DEJA DE HACERLO.-Gritaba el latino desesperado.

-NO, HASTA QUE ME DIGAS EN QUE PENSABAS.-Grito el rubio con tono amenazador (si es que hacerte cosquillas fuera amenazante)

-ESTA BIEN.-Gritó el latino después de un rato.-TE DIRÉ.

-¿En serio?-Dijo el rubio aun haciéndole cosquillas a su mejor amigo.

-Sí, solo si dejas de hacerme cosquillas.-Respondió el moreno.

-Está bien.-Accedió el chele y dejo de hacerle cosquillas a su amigo.

-Lo que estaba pensando era…

Este es el fin del capítulo, sé que la mayoría se fue en aclaraciones pero necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas.

¿Quieren matarme?

Los dejare con la duda en cuanto se me ocurra algo.

De seguro no tardare mucho en actualizar.


	9. Lo que estaba pensando era:

He vuelto

Vengo a actualizar este fic que he dejado en el olvido desde hace como 2 meses.

Sin nada más que decir. Les dejo el capítulo 9:  
Lo que estaba pensando era

-Lo que estaba pensando era…-Dijo el latino.

-Aja, cuéntalo. Me dejaste con esa duda desde el capítulo anterior y no habían actualizado desde febrero.

-Pero es que me da mucha pena decirlo.-Dijo el moreno, sonrojándose pero casi no se notaba por su piel bronceada.

-Por favor dime. Te conozco perfectamente. Puedes confiar en mí.

-Si me conoces perfectamente, ya sabes en que estaba pensando.

-Bueno, tal vez no te conozco perfectamente. Pero igual puedes confiar en mí.

-Está bien. Pensaba en Dak Zevon.-Dicho esto se sonrojo muchísimo.

-¿Cómo que en Dak Zevon?-Preguntó el más alto.

-Pensaba en Dak Zevon.-Respondió el bajito.

-¿Qué pensabas exactamente?

-ES UN SECRETO.-Gritó, de una manera bastante infantil.

-POR FAVOR CARLOS.-Gritó Kendall con un tono un poco menos infantil.

-Bueno, es que. El otro día…

-¿El otro día qué?

-Él y yo…

-¿Él y tú qué?

-Bueno más bien él…

-¿Él qué?

-Él me beso.-Respondió

-¿QUÉ HIZO QUÉ?-Kendall no sonaba enojado, solo sorprendido.

-Me beso. Eso, cuando los labios de 2 personas se unen.-Respondió Carlos, mientras gesticulaba.-Se nota que eres tonto Kendall.

-¿En eso pensabas?

-Si…

-¿Y POR QUÉ NO ME QUERIAS DECIR?

-PORQUE NO.

-¿Y?-Preguntó el chico de ojos verdes.

-¿Y qué?-Dijo el latino.

-¿Qué tal el beso?

-¡KENDALL!

-¿Qué? Es curiosidad.

-¿Qué es curiosidad? Sí que eres muy tonto Kendall.

-No Carlos, Son dos oraciones ¿Qué? Y es curiosidad.

-No entiendo.

-No importa. Solo cuéntame.

-¿Qué te cuente qué?

-Sobre el beso

-Ah.-Dijo el latino como si entendiera todo.- Fue con Dak Zevon.

-Eso ya lo sé. –Grito el rubio, algo exasperado.

-¿Entonces para que preguntas?

-Quiero saber ¿Qué tal el beso?

-ESO ES PERSONAL.

-CARLOS POR FAVOR.

-NO.

-CARLOS.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO

-POR FAVOR CARLOS, ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO.

-NO, NO TE QUIERO DECIR.

-PERO CARLOS…-Dijo el alto en un tono muy infantil.

-NO, NO TE QUIERO DECIR.

-Entonces tal vez hagan falta cosquillas.-Dijo el güero en tono retador.

-NO DE NUEVO. SABES QUE NO PUEDO CON LAS COSQUILLAS.-Dijo pidiendo piedad.

-Lo sé. Por eso no quiero recurrir a ellas.-Dijo el chele en un falso tono comprensivo.

-Pero no te quiero decir.-Respondió el otro con un tono de voz como el de un niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche.

-En ese caso tendré que recurrir a las cosquillas.-Dijo acercándose y poniendo sus manos cerca del abdomen de su amigo cuando de repente Carlos gritó:

-NO, YA TE DIRÉ.

-¿Lo prometes?-Preguntó el rubio, aun con desconfianza. Y luego se alejó un poco de su amigo.

-Lo prometo.

-¿Por el dedito?

-Por el dedito.

-Bueno, fue espontaneo pero maravilloso y…-El bajito se sonrojo mucho que hasta el rubio lo noto. En ese momento Kendall soltó una risita ahogado al ver con la seriedad con la que hablaba su amigo.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Preguntó el latino, algo confundido y algo dolido.

-De la seriedad con la que hablaste.-Dijo, y en ese momento volvió a soltar una risita.

-¿POR QUÉ?

-Nunca te había visto hablar en serio.

-A.-Sonó algo decepcionado y luego puso un puchero.

-Sigue.

-NO, YA ME INTERRUMPISTE.

-Por favor.

-Nunca me convencerás.

-Pero, pero.-Dijo Kendall como si fuera un niño pequeño a punto de llorar.-PERO CARLOS.

-NO, NO TE DIRÉ.

-¿Y si te doy helado?

-NO

-¿Y si te dejó usar el control dorado de mi consola?

-NO, O- Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y si te regalo un ramo de salchichas?

-NOO

-¿Qué se necesita para qué me digas?

-ESO.

-NO CARLOS. TODO MENOS ESO.

-SI NO LO HACES NO TE PERDONARÉ.

-PERO, NO QUIERO HACERLO.

-O lo haces o no te perdono.

-PERO CARLOOSSS

-NO.-Dijo el latino y luego en vez de su sonrisa estaba un puchero.

-NO, PONGAS ESA CARA. SABES QUE NO PUEDO RESITIRME A ELLA.

-PUES NO PARECIA IMPORTARTE CUANDO EMPEZASTE A HACERME COSQUILLAS.

-PERO…

-O lo haces o no hay trato.

En un rato:

-¿Estás listo Kendall?

Luego Kendall salió de su habitación, usando un pequeño short negro, una camisa de tirantes gris, un chaleco de mezclilla oscuro, unas botas negras estilo vaquera y una peluca castaña que le llegaba hasta arriba del abdomen.

-NO Y NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME OBLIGUES A HACER ESTO.

-SOLO HAZLO.

-NO.

-PERO, YA HASTA ESTÁS VESTIDO.

-NO QUIERO HACERLO.

-ENTOCÉS NO TE PERDONARÉ.

-PERO CARLOS.-Grito Kendall en tono de berrinche y súplica.

-Pero te ves muy bien, además para estar igual a ella solo te faltan los ojos azules.

-NO QUIERO HACERLO.

-Entonces no volverás a ser mi amigo.

-Te odio.-Susurró el rubio, entre dientes.

Luego empezó a oírse un sonido de guitarra. Y Kendall empezó a bailar la coreografía original y cantar:

I hopped off the plane at LAX  
with a dream and my cardigan  
welcome to the land of fame excess, (whoa)  
am I going to fit in?

Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous

My tummy's turning and I'm feeling kind of home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
and a Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on  
and the Jay Z song was on …

Y cuando en la canción dice: Moving my hips like yeah, el rubio casi se cae al tratar de mover las caderas como Miley Cyrus.

Cuando por fin, había terminado de bailar y cantar "Party in the USA" Carlos dijo:

-TE VISTE MUY GRACIOSO AMIGO.

-¿Me perdonas?

-Te había perdonado desde que saliste vestido así, solo era más divertido verte bailar como una chica.

-¿ME HICISTE BAILAR Y CANTAR ESA CANCIÓN SOLO PARE VERME HACER EL RÍDICULO?

-Así suena feo. Y NO ME GRITES.

-No te quería gritar.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal todo con Dak?

-Bueno, vendrá al partido. Y solo eso pasó desde ese día.

-Ok.-Dijo el rubio algo decepcionado.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Quiero ir a bañarme. No me he bañado.

-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[ ]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]- []-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-

Fin del capítulo 9

¿Qué les pareció?

Déjenme sus comentarios

PD: Gracias a YunaNeko 13 ahora slasheo a Carlos y a Dak


	10. Te¿Perdono?

¡Hola! Tiempo sin actualizar esta historia ¿La extrañaban? Bueno, ya tenía la parte casi final desde hace mucho, solo que no se me ocurría como escribirlo.  
Bueno, he tardado en actualizar, pero aquí estoy.

Sin nada más que decir, les dejó el 10 capítulo:

**Te…¿Perdono?**

Eran las 6:26 pm. Kendall y Carlos estaban en el estadio de hockey. Carlos se veía muy entusiasmado y algo nervioso también.

-Carlos, tranquilo ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó el rubio.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que Dak vendría?

-Sí…

-Es por eso. No nos hemos visto desde entonces y no sé si vendrá.

-Calma. Seguro vendrá.-Dijo el rubio en tono tranquilizador.-Mira-Dijo señalando a la entrada.-Ahí está.

Luego Carlos se puso más tranquilo. A las 6:29 James entró al estadio, acompañado de Camille y Logan. La cara de Kendall se ilumino un momento al ver a James y luego recordó lo que paso entre ellos y puso algo triste, luego al notar que iba acompañado de Camille y se le subió un poco el ánimo (aunque no mucho), luego al notar que James se sentaba a la par del chico desconocido (estaban sentados en este orden de derecha a izquierda, James, Logan y Camille) su corazón se rompió.

Mientras tanto, en las bancas.

-NO QUIERO VER EL PARTIDO.-Dijo James.

-Pero dijiste que te gustaba el hockey.-Le dijo Logan.

-Sí me gusta el hockey, pero no me gusta ver a mi ex – novio.

-¿Entonces por qué viniste?

-Porque no sabía quiénes iban a jugar.

-CAMILLE. Yo te dije que equipos iban a jugar ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-Gritó el pelo negro.

-OIGAN, NO ME MIREN A MI. Yo no sé nada de hockey.

Al final del partido ganó el equipo de Carlos.

Se oyó que dijeron "Los Minnesota Wilds han perdido el partido. ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Knight está noche? Estaba muy distraído"

Carlos estaba muy emocionado y corrió a abrazar a Kendall, que no estaba muy emocionado pero igual le devolvió el abrazo y ambos pasaron abrazados unos 40 segundos.

Mientras tanto en las bancas.

-ME VOY.-Gritó el castaño y luego salió del estadio.

-Nos vamos.-Dijeron los demás resignándose.

-NO. QUIERO ESTAR SOLO.

-JAMES.-Gritó la castaña.-NO TE VAS SIN NOSOTROS.

-DEJENME EN PAZ.

-NO. TÚ TE QUEDAS CON NOSOTROS.-Gritó de nuevo la única chica de los que estaban ahí y luego jalo a James por la camisa.

-Déjame.-Dijo de nuevo.

-NO. QUIERO SABER QUE TE PASA Y QUIERO SABERLO AHORA.

-ME VOY DE AQUÍ.-Dijo el más alto y luego se fue.

De nuevo en el estadio

-¡GANARON!-Grito Dak muy emocionado.

-¡SIIII!-Fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta, por parte de Carlos.

-¡Felicidades!-Dijo Dak. Luego iba a marcharse y Carlos de alguna forma se las arregló para darle la vuelta y luego lo besó. Fue un beso breve pero ambos lo sintieron mágico y lleno de amor.

-WOW.-Fue lo único que lograron articular.

-Así que…-Dijo Dak, mientras su pie derecho daba vueltas insistentemente en el suelo y su mano bajaba lentamente desde el hombro de Carlos hacia su cintura.

-Así que ¿Qué?-Preguntó el latino.

-¿Somos novios oficialmente?-Preguntó el pálido.

-Yo creo.-Respondió el moreno. Después de eso Dak puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura Carlos y Carlos su brazo derecho alrededor del cuello de Da y fueron así caminando hacia la salida.

A una cuadra del lugar

-¡Hola Camille!-Dijo el rubio algo apresurado.

-Hola Kendall.-Respondió ella no tan fría como él esperaba.-Él es Logan.-Dijo ella señalando al pelo negro.

-Hola Logan.-Dijo Kendall, fingiendo una sonrisa.

-¿POR QUÉ NADIE QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO?-Grito desesperado el más bajo.

-No, nada de eso. Yo si te quiero.-Dijo ella y luego beso a Logan.

- ¿O sea que tú.-Dijo el señalando al otro.-No eres novio de James?

Camille rio muy fuerte y Logan solo se sonrojo levemente.

-¿QUÉ? ¿LOGAN Y JAMES?-Dijo Camille antes de quedarse sin aire y luego notó la cara de Logan.- ¿Por qué te sonrojaste?

-Bueno, es que James si es lindo.-Y luego recibió una mirada asesina de su novia.-Pero tú sabes que yo solo te amo a ti.

-Aww pero que tierno.-Dijo Camille conmovida.-Y a la vez FALSO TE OISTE.-Dijo Camille algo irritada.

-Pero…-Dijo el pálido y luego fue interrumpido por su novia.

-Estoy jugando.-Dijo ella soltando una ligera risita.

-Oigan. No es por ser grosero, pero necesito encontrar a James.-Dijo el más alto de los 3.

-Bueno, dijo que necesitaba estar solo y luego se fue en esa dirección.-Dijo el otro chico señalando la calle de enfrente a la izquierda.

-GRACIAS, ADIÓS.-Grito y luego se fue corriendo.

Corrió unas 2 cuadras antes de ver iba en un taxi. Así que decidió parar al primer taxi que se le pusiera enfrente.

-Siga a ese taxi.-Le dijo al conductor. Y el conductor lo llevo hacía donde iba James: el aeropuerto.

POV James:

Llegue frente a la señorita que trabaja en el aeropuerto, esa que te da el boleto de avión.

-Un vuelo exprés a L.A.-Dije yo.

-El siguiente sale en unos 5 minutos.-Dijo ella y luego me entrego el boleto.

Me fui a comprar un café, porque no quería dormir durante el viaje.

Ya pasaron los 5 minutos. Será mejor que busque mi vuelo.

Me monte al avión. MALDICIÓN, Kendall viene en este vuelo también. Abrí la revista que compre junto al café y me la puse en la cara como si estuviera leyendo.

Por fin llegamos a L.A, Solo fueron unos minutos, pero se sintieron eternos.

Tomé un taxi y fui a mi casa.

Alguien golpea mi puerta. AY NO, ES KENDALL.

-James, ábreme.-Me grito desde afuera.

-NO.

-James, explícame lo que te paso.

-NO.

-PARECE QUE SOLO SABES DECIR NO.

Mi única respuesta fue un eterno e incómodo silencio.

-JAMES, NO ME VOY A IR DE AQUÍ HASTA QUE ME ABRAS.

-PUES PIERDES TU TIEMPO. PORQUE NO TE PIENSO ABRIR.

Luego empezó a cantar una canción. Me parece conocida.

Maybe I, Could Have loved you

Maybe I, Could have shown

That I still do care about more than you could know

Don't say it´s too late to try

To make it right

MALDITA SEA. ESA CANCIÓN ES MI DEBILIDAD. LA AMO.

Ya está en el coro y sé que va seguir cantando hasta que le abra.

¿Qué hago?

Voy a abrirle.

-QUE CONSTE QUE SOLO TE ABRÍ PORQUE AMO ESA CANCIÓN.

-No, importa la razón. Ahora que ya me dejaste hablar ¿puedo pasar?

-Si.-Respondí de mala gana.

POV Kendall

Al entrar a la sala, no pude evitar recordar la primera vez que estuve ahí. El corría escaleras abajo, mientras se abotonaba la camisa. De solo recordar lo que tuvimos se me salió una lágrima.

-¿ESTÁS BIEN?-Me pregunto James muy alarmado.

-Estoy bien.-Respondí. Sonó tan real, debería ser actor y no jugador de hockey.-Solo respóndeme ¿Qué te paso a ti?

-NADA. Y NO ME CAMBIES EL TEMA.-Me gritó él.

-RESPONDEME.

-NO.

-¿Qué te paso James?

-¿Qué te paso a ti?

-NO ME PASO NADA.

-Kendall, no soy tu novio, pero lo fui y sé que te pasa algo.

-NADA.

-KENDALL.

-ME VINIERON RECUERDOS A LA CABEZA ¿OK?-Grite, desesperado.-AHORA RESPONDEME ¿QUÉ TE PASABA A TI?

-NADA. DE SEGURO NO LO SABES PORQUE ESTABAS CON "CARLOS"-Me dijo y cuando dijo Carlos sentí que estaba celoso.

-¿Estás celoso de Carlos?

-¿POR QUÉ ESTAR CELOSO DE MI EX? ¿POR QUÉ PONERME CELOSO DE UN TIPO CON EL QUE SE BESO MI EX Y QUE ES LA RAZÓN DE NUESTRA RUPTURA? PARA NADA, NO.-Me dijo el en tono sarcástico.

-James, no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me digas si me odias o si aún me quieres.

Ya que él, no me respondió decidí empezar a cantar otra canción:

When i have you to myself

I didn´t want you around

Those pretty face…

(N/A: Supongo que todos conocen la canción. Si no, se llama I want you back y la conozco por Victorious pero creo que es cover)

-CALLATE KENDALL. NO QUIERO QUE SIGAS CANTANDO.-Me grito y luego se tapó los oídos.

-¿Tan mal canto?-Pregunté y luego me acerque un poco.

-NO. PERO CALLATE.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte acercándome aún más.

-LALALALALALALALA.-Empezó a cantar y se tapó los oídos. ¡AY DIOS! Ahora corre en círculos alrededor del sofá.

-¿Qué haces?-Pregunte muy curioso y al mismo tiempo tratando de no reírme.

-HUYENDO DE MIS DESEOS*-Me grito y ahora corría más rápido.

Luego empecé a cantar otra canción, esta vez "Want you back" de Cher Lloyd

-DEJA DE CANTAR. ME PONES NERVIOSO.-Me grito, y seguía corriendo; solo que ahora alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Nervioso?-Pregunte algo juguetón

-SI, NERVIOSO.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte cómo coqueteo y me le acerque.

-PORQUE SÍ.

-¿Y si me acerco?

-NO. ALEJATE.

-Sé que esto te gusta.-Le dije en el oído, de una forma coqueta.

KENDALL ¿QUÉ HACES? ES TU EX.

VAMOS ¿NO SE VALE TRATAR DE RECUPERARLO?

SI, PERO NO DE ESA FORMA.

En este momento me empezaba a decir a mí mismo cosas así.

-YA DEJA DE SER ASÍ CONMIGO.-Grito James desde el sofá.

-¿Cómo que así?-Pregunte yo, ya sin coquetearle. Y con mucha curiosidad.

-DEJA DE SER MALO.

-¿Cómo que malo?

-ME CONFUNDES. VIENES Y CANTAS ESAS CANCIONES Y LUEGO EMPIEZAS CON TUS JUEGOS. ADEMÁS NO PERDONO LO QUE ME HICISTES.

-Juró que estoy arrepentido.

-NO TE CREO.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES QUE HAGA PARA DEMOSTRARTE QUE AUN TE QUIERO?

Se quedó pensativo un momento y luego dijo:

-La próxima semana tengo un concierto y me dijeron que tenía que cantar por lo menos un cover.

-Así que…

-Tú vas a cantar conmigo.-Dijo él, muy emocionado.

-Nooooooo ¿POR QUÉ?-Dije yo quejándome.

-O CANTAS O NO HAY TRATO.

-PERO, NUNCA HE CANTADO PARA UN PÚBLICO.

-PUES SIEMPRE HAY UNA PRIMERA VEZ PARA TODO.

-NO CANTARÉ.

-PUES NO TE PERDONARÉ.

-¿Qué canción cantaremos?-Pregunte resignándome.

-You're my only shawty, de Ariana Grande.-Me respondió, y luego salió su sonrisa triunfante marca Diamond. CUÁNTO AMO ESA SONRISA. Creo que lo estoy mirando con cara de estúpido. YA DESPIERTA.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada.-Respondí como si no me hubiera quedado perdido.

-OK. Nos vemos el otro sábado aquí mismo.

-¿Por qué?-Pregunte extrañado.

-Porque ese día es el concierto, pero no es en L.A, sino en Miami. Pero es más fácil que me encuentres aquí a mediodía a que nos encontremos en Miami.

-¿Entonces el otro sábado aquí a medio día?

-Sí, pero mejor llega antes de mediodía, para que practiquemos.-Me dijo, y ya me iba a ir y luego me jaló por la camisa.-Por cierto, tu parte es la de "Iyaz".-Me dijo eso y luego me soltó la camisa.-Adiós.

-Adiós.-Me despedí yo. Y luego la puerta se cerró.

¿Ahora dónde me quedo?

Camine hacía Palmwoods, claro que no esperaba que Bitters me dejará quedarme ahí una noche; pero igual necesito estar con gente conocida.

*Huyendo de mis deseos, es una frase de Josh en Drake & Josh. Lo dice en un capítulo donde Josh tiene un bigote y Mindy quiere que se afeite, pero él no quiere y para evitar besarla y sacarse esa idea de la cabeza corría en círculos alrededor del sofá hasta estar cansado.

Sí, si he estado leyendo fics de YunaNeko13 y por eso puse * para aclarar las cosas.

Quería que cantaran "You're my only shawty" porque en ese momento la estaba oyendo.

LOS EXTRAÑABA. Sí ustedes me extrañaban por favor déjenme un review o comentario. Por favor, eso me sube la autoestima.

Si tienen alguna duda mándenme un mensaje y se los aclaro.

Y siempre tengan este pensamiento de un sabio (Timón, de "El Rey León) "Siempre que la vida te dé la espalda, tú dale la espalda al mundo"

Bye.

Gracias por leer la historia.


	11. El concierto

Perdón por tardarme en actualizar, pero es que se me borraba el capítulo y tuve que volver a escribirlo 2 veces, esta es la tercera vez que lo escribo. Bueno, sin más que decir les dejo el onceavo capítulo.

El concierto

Llegamos a Miami. Yo tenía el corazón acelerado de puros nervios, por otro lado James parecía completamente tranquilo y solo revisaba en qué orden iba a cantar las canciones.

-Inicio con Elevate, después voy con Worldwide, luego con city is ours…-Estaba diciendo James, pero me perdí después de la 3° canción.

-James.-Lo llamo.

-¿Sí?

-¿Cuándo nos toca a los 2?

-Bueno, es después de Paralyzed, así que creo que es la 5° canción.

-Ok, gracias.

-De todas maneras, ella.-Dijo, señalando a una mujer de entre 28 y 32 años, con cabello largo y negro; ella tenía un audífono y al parecer discutía con alguien sobre una presentación.-Te va indicar cuando tengas que salir.

-Ok, gracias. Suerte James, las chicas de Miami están locas.

-Gracias.

Pasaron las canciones y James ya estaba terminando de cantar Paralyzed y yo sentía como si mi corazón fuera a explotar (por los nervios). Mi respiración estaba agitada y estaba empezando a sudar.

-Y ahora, reciban con un aplauso a mi gran amigo: Kendall Knight.-Anunció James.

Yo entre al escenario, sentí como si me hubieran dado una puñalada en el estómago por los nervios.

-James, no creo poder hacerlo.

-Hazlo ¿Por mí?

-De acuerdo.-Accedí.

-YAY.

James empezó a cantar.

Luego yo inicié a cantar.

You're my only shawty

You´re my only shawty

I'm telling you the truth

Guy is only you…

Al final de la canción, James y yo teníamos las caras a centímetros de distancia. Luego él se acercó más y yo enrojecí, luego le recordé que seguíamos en el concierto y él se puso rojo como tomate.

-Bueno, Él fue Kendall Knight.-Dijo el castaño, luego de eso, salí de ahí tratando de parecer calmado.

Pasaron las canciones y yo solo seguía ahí porque no me podía ir, no me mal entiendan, me encanta la música de James, es solo que no es lo mismo estarlo viendo que solo oyéndolo.

Luego de varias canciones, el concierto estaba por terminar, cuando James dijo:

-Bueno, ahora recibamos de nuevo a Kendall, pero ahora con una canción original.

Luego yo jale al castaño detrás del escenario.

-¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO? ¿Y POR QUÉ PIENSAS QUE TENGO UNA CANCIÓN?-Le grite/susurré

-¿Por qué otra razón estarías tarareando una melodía, escribiendo rimas en tu cuaderno, cambiando las partes que no te gustaban y usando tu lápiz y cuaderno cómo tambor?

-BIEN, SI TENGO UNA CANCIÓN. Pero no está terminada y NO PUEDO SALIR AL ESCENARIO.-Dije yo

-¿Por qué no?

-Tengo pánico escénico.

-POR FAVOR, CANTASTE CONMIGO HACE UN RATO.

-SÍ, PERO ES DIFERENTE. NO ERA UNA CANCIÓN ORIGINAL SINO UN COVER, NO ESTABA YO SOLO, TÚ ESTABAS CONMIGO y te miraba solo a ti y no me concentraba en el público* Y SI CANTO YO SOLO NO PODRÉ HACERLO.

-No te preocupes. Pero espera un momento aquí, el público se va a molestar si los dejo sin entretenimiento.-Salió, luego salí detrás de él.-Bueno amigos, en lo que Kendall se prepara ¿Por qué no alguno de ustedes sube a cantar una canción?-Luego, muchas chicas empezaron a levantar la mano.-Tú, la de la chaqueta gris y camisa negra, sube acá.-Dijo él, señalando a una chica de unos 13 años, blanca, castaña, con ojos verdes**

-Bueno.-Dijo ella.-Mis hermanas y yo tenemos una banda ¿Podrían cantar ellas también?

-Por supuesto.-Respondió James.

Luego subieron otras 5 chicas, una no mucho mayor que la primera, muy parecida, pero a la vez era diferente, otras 2 como de nuestra edad o mayores y otras 2 de unos 16 o 17 años.

-Bueno, está es una canción nuestra, se llama "Believe it" Esperamos que les guste.

La más baja (la segunda en subir al escenario) empezó a tocar la guitarra y luego a cantar

You got no money

But you got it all

And we can take it if you want

You think the time

Goes on and on…

Luego salimos del escenario y él y yo seguimos nuestra discusión.

-NO PIENSO SALIR.

-Mira, esas chicas están allá y no tienen miedo.

-PERO ELLAS SON 6, Y DE SEGURO YA TERMINARÓN SU CANCIÓN HACE MUCHO.

-¿Si prometo que no te dejaré solo en el escenario la cantarás?

-Sí.-Respondo.

-Bien.-Dice él, algo entusiasmado.

Luego las chicas terminan de cantar su canción, de hecho tienen una gran voz y es una buena canción.

-Wow, que gran presentación.-Dice James en el micrófono.-Aplaudan si les gusto la presentación de…-Dijo, luego tapo el micrófono y le pregunto a una de las chicas ¿Cómo se llama su banda? Ellas respondieron Cimorelli. Luego él repitió.-APLAUDAN SI LES GUSTO LA PRESENTACIÓN DE CIMORELLI.-Luego se oyeron muchos aplausos.-Bueno, chicas, estuvieron fabulosas, deberíamos grabar un dueto alguna vez***-Dijo.-Bueno, ahora sí oiremos a Kendall cantar.

Tomo aire, camino hacia el micrófono, lo tomo entre mis manos y siento como mis latidos empiezan a acelerarse. Pero igual inició a cantar, al principio algo temeroso, pero algo confiado también.

Cause the world stops when i put my arms around you

Around you

Whoa

Nothing even matters

Eh, nothings even matters

It's like one for the haters

Two for all of those…

Cuando terminé de cantar, todos empezaron a aplaudir y luego James empezó a cantar la última canción, que fue "Any Kind of guy"

Al terminar el concierto, James corrió hacia mí y me abrazo por la cintura. Luego, beso mi mejilla, yo no entendía por qué, pero igual lo disfrutaba.

-Gracias por cantar conmigo.-Dijo él.-Y quedas perdonado.-Se dibujó una gran sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Tengo una pregunta.-Dije yo

-¿Si?

-¿Por qué te importaba tanto que cantara contigo?

-No me importaba que cantaras, sino que te enfrentaras a tu pánico escénico por mí.-Dijo él.

-¿Entonces ya sabías de mi pánico escénico?

-Sí.

-¿Y POR QUÉ ME OBLIGASTE A CANTAR DE TODAS MANERAS?

-Quería que lo superarás, además me pareció una gran canción.-Me dijo mientras despeinaba mis dorados cabellos.

-¿Gracias?

-De nada.-Dijo él y no sé por qué, pero me pareció que se burlaba del acento inglés (NA: No me mal entiendan, me gusta el acento inglés, pero me parece que a veces los gringos se burlan del acento inglés al ser "refinados" o "elegantes", las comillas son porque lo hacen a propósito lo de no ser tan refinados o elegantes.) por la forma en que lo dijo, pero no le puse mucha importancia.

Luego, él tomo un pastelillo de los que tenía en su mesa del camerino y empezó a comerse solo el glaseado (NA: Me siento extraña poniendo "pastelillo" y "glaseado" porque normalmente les digo "pudín" y "baño" pero lo hago para que me entiendan mejor).Luego por ningún motivo, tome su cara entre mis manos delicadamente y acerque mis labios a los suyos; él no se quejaba, de hecho hasta me devolvió el beso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Preguntó cuándo nos separamos, no lo hacía como queja sino con curiosidad.

-No tengo idea.-Respondo sinceramente.

Luego él me beso y yo correspondí al beso.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-Pregunté

-Curiosidad.

-¿Curiosidad?

-Quería saber si era mejor robar un beso o que te lo roben o simplemente besarse.

-¿Y qué es mejor?

-Tú deberías saberlo, tú me robaste un beso, yo te robe un beso y además ya nos hemos besado.

-Sí, pero en tu opinión ¿Qué es mejor?

-Creo que… que me lo hayas robado.

-¿Entonces soy buen besador?

-Bésame de nuevo y te podre decir.

-Claro.-Dije yo y luego lo bese.- ¿Y?

-Eres un muy buen besador.

-Gracias.-Dije yo.-Cambiando de tema ¿Volvimos a ser novios?

-Claro Kenny.-Dijo él y luego enredo sus manos en mi cuello y yo pose mis manos en sus caderas. Luego nos volvimos a besar.

-¿Sabes? A este paso nos vamos a quedar sin labios.

-Por mí no hay problema.-Dijo él y me beso, pero no fue un beso largo y apasionado, sino un beso corto y lleno de ternura. Este es uno de esos momentos en los que el mundo no te importa, donde están solo tú y la persona a la que amas. Daría lo que fuera porque este momento no se acabara, pero se acabó.

Luego, tomamos un vuelo de regreso a Los Ángeles, él y yo nos sentamos juntos en el avión.

Después de un rato James se quedó dormido sobre mi hombro y a mí solo se me ocurrió tratar de no hacer lo mismo para que él estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

Ya estábamos llegando a Los Ángeles y James empezó a despertar, al darse cuenta de que estaba acostado sobre mis piernas (la verdad me había dado cuenta pero no quería que se despertara) se puso rojo como tomate.

-Lo siento Kendall.-Dijo él, mientras se levantaba de mis piernas.-Estoy muy apenado por esto.

-No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa. Además si me hubiera molestado, te habría despertado ¿no crees?-Dije yo, y luego él sonrió y se puso más rojo (si es posible).

-Ya vamos a llegar, deberíamos de guardar todo.-Dijo James señalando mi IPod.

-De acuerdo.-Dije yo.

Luego, bajamos del avión y salimos para estar en el muy famoso LAX (NA: No sé si lo saben, pero es el aeropuerto de Los Ángeles). Como era un viaje de un solo día no llevábamos casi nada, solo algo para entretenernos durante el viaje y los cambios de ropa de James.

-Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión.-Dije en forma de broma.

-No puedo creer que dijeras esa frase ahora.-Dijo él, mientras se moría de risa.

-Lo sé.-Dije con honestidad y riendo también.

-Pero en serio deberíamos besarnos.-Dijo él.

-Claro.-Dije yo.-Pero esperemos a llegar a tú casa.

-¿Por qué tanto tiempo?

-PORQUE SÍ.

-NO ME GRITES.-Dijo él, y luego hizo un puchero.

-Perdón cariño.-Dije yo y luego lo abrace.

Me hace daño leer fics de YunaNeko13, ya estoy haciendo lo mismo que ella. Mentira Yuna, tu eres una escritora increíble, es solo que ya hago lo mismo que vos.

*Lo saque de High School Musical, cuando iban a subir a cantar Troy y Gabriela al final y que Gabriela le dijo que no podía cantar y Troy le dijo que se concentrara solo en él y que no mirara al público.

**La chica es Dani Cimorelli

*** Era una broma, por lo de que James Maslow y Cimorelli tiene un cover de Mirrors de Justin Timberlake.

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Les pido disculpas de nuevo por tardarme.

Dejen sus reviews por favor.


	12. Una pregunta

HO, HO, HOLA, soy Luluana101 y les apuesto una lámpara a que creyeron que esto sería otro capítulo (Lo siento, no pude evitar citar a "HolaSoyGermán") *inserte la música que sigue después de las apuestas

Perdón, pero Esto NO es un nuevo capítulo, mi cerebro está seco (no puedo evitar citar frases. Está es de Camp Rock 2 y la dice Mitchie) y no creo que pueda continuarlo, así que, ustedes eligen una de estas 2 opciones:

A) Lo dejo así como está.

Ó

B) Escribo otro capítulo en el que solo aclare lo que pasó con Kames, Lomille y Darlos. Que quede claro, estoy sería más como los finales de las películas, por ejemplo "BTR gano doble platino con su segundo álbum y ahora tienen alpacas" (esto lo saque de Big Time Break-Up, cuando Katie dijo que leyó el contrato de todos) es obviamente solo para aclarar ya que ni siquiera existe BTR en el fic ya que los únicos que sí eran mejores amigos desde siempre eran Kendall y Carlos.

Diganme su opinión. Para mientras lo dejó en "In Progress" y cuando sepa que es lo que quieren que haga voy a borrar este "capítulo" y va a ser remplazado por el "epílogo" o solo voy a eliminar esto y lo voy a cambiar a "complete"

Bueno, ya saben que los quiero.

No olvidan decirme su elección.

Nos vemos en lo próximo que escriba.

Chao Chao *Inserte Hearless de Feeling Evey Sunset

Los quiere:  
Luluana101


End file.
